


Take IT

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Groping, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pillow Grinding, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Being a brat gets you nowhere in life.When Pennywise is involved, it gets you tormented for days then fucked.





	Take IT

"Dirty, filthy girl. Always desperate to cum.” Pennywise growled against your ear as he fingered your pussy. 

He was seated at your vanity and had you spread open across his lap with your back to his chest. The mirror gave you a perfect view of his gloved fingers pumping in and out of your body while his thumb worked your clit in tight circles. His other hand was wrapped tight around your throat, forcing you to watch. 

The face that looked back at you was flushed; your eyes dilated and your swollen lips were parted as you panted for air. 

“You came to me Pennywise. I didn’t ask you for this.” 

Despite the pleasure he was giving your body, you felt insulted by his words. Pennywise had a habit of showing up whenever he wanted to use your body and he was going to make you late for work. Again. 

His hand on your throat tightened.

“You can't hide what your body desires from me pet.” His fingers twisted inside you causing you to squirm in his lap and your toes to curl. "Beg."

You bit your lip to keep from moaning and shook your head. You were so close, right on the edge, but you would not give him the satisfaction of hearing you beg. Not this time.

"No?”

His nose crinkled in a snarl and you prepared for your punishment. The thought of him fucking you into submission made your pussy clench even tighter around his fingers. What you weren't expecting, however, was for him to suddenly dissapear from underneath you. Your orgasm slipped away along with the friction of his fingers and you yelped as you fell out of the chair

“What the hell Pennywise?!” 

You glared at every shadowy corner as you picked yourself up and rubbed the quickly forming bruise on your ass. His only response was a chuckle echoing around the empty room.

***

After a long day of struggling to focus at work, you walked through your front door and stripped down on your way to the shower. Some therapeutic alone time was exactly what you needed to relax. Once your body was nice and clean, you used one hand to pinch your nipple while the other hand worked your clit. You knew what buttons to push and it didn’t take long for you to build yourself back up. A quiet moan slipped past your lips and you leaned your head back as you felt your long awaited orgasm closing in. All of a sudden, Pennywise ripped back the shower curtain and pulled you into the bedroom where he flung your wet body on the bed. Rolling onto your back, you glared at the clown responsible for denying your orgasm twice in one day. 

"You couldn't wait another minute Pen?"

You looked him up and down and seductively bit your lip as you spread your legs, giving him a good view of your swollen pussy.

“Ready to finish what you started this morning?” 

Pennywise grinned, showing his teeth as he crawled onto the bed between your legs. You lifted your hips and rubbed against the front of his costume, desperate for any sort of friction. He grabbed your wrist and brought your hand to his mouth, licking your fingers clean with his impossibly long tongue.

“Touch yourself again and I will” -he snapped his fangs next to your hand- “bite your crunchy little fingers off. One by one. Understand?”

He looked at you expectantly while holding your hand next to his open mouth and you quickly nodded.

“Say It!” 

The smile stayed on his face but his voice dropped into a distorted growl.

“Yes! Yes, I understand!" 

***

The next day became a sexually frustrating nightmare as you realised Pennywise could play dirty.

It began with his disembodied hands running up your shirt and slipping under your bra to grope and squeeze your tits while you sat at your desk. He giggled in your ear and continued his teasing, moving his gloved hands into your panties. He would finger you almost the point of orgasm… and then the sensation would be gone. You tried moving away from his relentless teasing but no matter where you went you could feel his hands on your body. The threat of losing your fingers kept you from trying to find release on your own.

He tormented you for three. days.

***

By Saturday you were seriously considering if you need ALL ten of your fingers. Maybe you could talk him into taking just a pinky. That seemed like a reasonable payment. Hell, even a ring finger would be worth unwinding the giant knot in your belly. You had always been a sexual person and since moving to Derry you had become accustomed to a healthy dose of clown cock at least every other day. NO wasn't an option but he always made you cum when he took his pleasure from you, usually multiple times, and your body had gotten used to it. Craved it even.

It felt like your skin was burning so you lay naked in your bed and thought about what you wanted Pennywise to do to you. Rolling your body side to side, you clenched your thighs together and groaned in frustration. It wasn't fair! You buried your face in your pillow and that's when you got an idea.

Placing your pillow between your legs, you started grinding against it and tried to build up some friction. It wasn't enough. Angry and frustrated, you rolled back over and threw your pillow across the room. Pennywise caught it from the shadows and lifted it to his face, huffing as he took in the smell of your desperation. His eyes swiveled towards you and he ripped the pillow in half, sending stuffing flying as he took a step towards the bed. Desire clouded your sense of self preservation and you went to him, pressing your body against his taller frame. You grabbed the ruffled collar of his costume and pulled him down into a rough, demanding kiss. Clawed fingers tangled in you hair and he bit your lip hard enough to draw blood before shoving you back against the dresser.

“You want it?” 

His voice was a deep growl and you notice his eyes burned with a fiery orange light. The blood from your lip was smeared around his red painted mouth. 

“Yes! I feel like I'm losing my mind!” 

You hated the desperation in your voice and Pennywise smiled, his body twitched with excitment and barely contained restraint.

"Beg."

You dropped down to your knees in front of him and grabbed the front of his suit.

"Please! Please Pennywise. I need it. I need you. I'm a filthy girl that wants you to use my body and make me feel good. No one fucks me like you do." 

You looked up at him and rubbed your cheek against the stiff bulge in his costume. You didn't know what exactly he wanted, but you hoped that was enough.

Pennywise grabbed you by the hair and yanked you up into a standing position before pushing you back onto the bed. He growled as he grabbed your thighs and drug you to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, please!" 

You spread your legs open and lifted your hips as he reached down and tore open the crotch of his costume. His hand wrapped around the monstrously thick tendril that would serve as his cock and guided it towards your pussy. The tip wriggled and squirmed against you as it sought out the entrance to your body on it's own. Once he was lined up, Pennywise thrust forward, pushing into you and stretching you out in a delicious wave of pain and pleasure.

"Oh god!"

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes as he pulled almost all of the way out before slamming into you again. Over and over he thrust, bouncing your body against the mattress.

"Pennywise!"

You closed your eyes and screamed when your body finally released it's pent up tension. Pennywise bared his teeth as he felt you clench around his cock. Grinding his hips against yours, he coaxed a second orgasm out of you that made your toes curl and your legs stiffen. Not one to give you time to recover, Pennywise slid out of you. He pulled you off the bed only to turn you back around and bend you over, smashing your face into the mattress. 

“Higher!” 

He slapped your ass and you stood on tip toes, lifting yourself as high as you could for him. One of his hands held the back of your head down while the other gripped your hip hard enough to bruise. He held you still and pushed back inside your sore body.

"That'ssss it. Take it."

Pennywise grunted as he continued his manic pace. You grabbed the blanket below you tight enough to turn your knuckles white and moaned with each thrust. His tendril writhed inside you and you felt it start to expand, stretching you out even further as he neared his own release. 

"Take it ALLL!"

He bent over your back and wrapped his arm around your waist, lifting you off your feet. You bit the blanket to muffle your moans but the hand on the back of your head yanked your hair, causing you to scream.

“Pennywise! I’m coming!” 

Your third orgasm rolled your eyes back in your head and left your mouth hanging open. Pennywise's tendril pulsed inside you and you heard him moan as his cold cum flooded your insides. Spurt after spurt filled you until your distended belly couldn't hold anymore and it started to dribble down your thighs.

After a few moments, Pennywise pulled out of you with a wet, sucking noise and let your weak body drop to the floor. He looked down at your messy hair and tear streaked face as you sat in a puddle of his cum, and he laughed

“Dirty dirty girl.”

This time you didn't argue.


End file.
